


Sugar

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: "Did you just smack my butt?"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Have some more top Yang, courtesy of a request from an anon on tumblr!

Blake stretched upwards, teetering on the edge of her tiptoes for the sugar on the shelf. Her fingers grasped the edge of the bag only to push it further into the shelf. She groaned and relaxed her heels back down to the floor. “Yang?” she called, rolling her head around her shoulders. “I need some help!”

Yang walked into the kitchen with a worried crease between her brows. “What’s wrong?” she asked. She took in the open cabinet and defeated Blake, and a smirk appeared on her face. “Seriously? You couldn’t get a step stool to climb?”

“You’re the one that wanted cookies,” she said. She jerked her chin towards the cabinet. “Please?” 

Yang rolled her eyes, but she reached past Blake to grab the sugar with ease. It was worth the few inches Yang never failed to lord over her to get her to Yang to help her reach things. Yang handed her the bag of sugar. “You’re welcome,” Yang said. “But thanks for the cookies, baby.”

Blake turned back to the counter as Yang passed, and then there was a light _smack_ on her ass. She froze, dropping the bag of sugar. 

“Blake!” Yang exclaimed, and Blake turned to face her. There was worry evident on her face, and Yang was biting her lip. “I’m sorry, should I not have- I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking!”

Blake slowly blinked at her. Her cheeks were bright red, although the stinging of her ass had faded. “Did you just smack my butt?” she asked slowly, still blushing fiercely. She swallowed hard as Yang nodded. “And you’re fine. I just- I wasn’t expecting that, that’s all.” She blinked again and cursed herself for dropping the sugar. “Oh, fuck,” she said, surveying the sugar all over the floor. “I made a mess.”

“I’ll grab the broom,” Yang said before disappearing into the closet to grab the broom. Blake just stood and stared at the sugar all around her, heart racing in her chest.

Yang came back and started sweeping. Blake stepped out of the way and snatched the bag of sugar, what was left of it, off the floor. “I’m sorry,” she blurted out, cheeks still red.

“Why are you sorry?” Yang asked, bent over the broom. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, it was- it was fine, Yang. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” She swallowed hard as Yang turned around to face her, arching a brow.

“Did you like it?” Yang asked slowly.

“I don’t know,” she lied. But she knew her blush gave her away from Yang’s growing grin and darkening eyes that made her clench around her emptiness.

“Holy shit,” Yang breathed. 

“Shut up!” she said. She bit her tongue before sighing. “Okay, yes, maybe I liked it, but you surprised me, and I’m sorry-”

“Baby, don’t be sorry,” Yang said, stepping over the sugar to get closer to her. Her head tilted as she looked at Blake. “Is this something that you want to experiment with? You know, more kinky shit and spanking and all that stuff?”

“Yang,” she began, biting her lip. “You don’t have to- I’m fine as we are! We don’t have to experiment with this just because of me.” She had been terrified of this happening, of Yang finding out and hating her, or pitying her, or Yang feeling obligated to try it just because Blake wanted it. And Brothers, did she want it. 

So what if she wanted to be bossed around and dominated? So what if she wanted to sexually submit to Yang? So what if she had fantasized about getting properly spanked for years now? So what if she thought about Yang taking control almost every time she got herself off? So what if she wanted, and wanted, and wanted? 

Yang reached for her hand, eyes soft. “Blake,” she began before cutting herself off with a sigh. “Come here.” They both sat down at the table at the adjacent corner. Blake was all too aware of her racing heart beneath her chest. Yang’s eyes were soft as she said, “Is this something you want?”

“Yes,” she said, hastily adding, “but I understand that you’re probably not into this, and it’s not something I need, I’m completely happy and satisfied with our sex life, it’s just-” She rubbed her temples. “We don’t have to explore this, that’s all,” she said lamely. 

“You should have told me,” Yang said. Yang’s face flushed as she said, “I mean, I should have told you too, but I mean, Blake, this is- I want to explore this. If you do.”

Blake bit her lip. “I don’t want you to do this just because I want it, Yang.”

“First off, I will try almost anything once. Second, I want you to be happy, and even if I didn’t want to try this too, I would want to try it because I want you to be happy. Third, who said you’re the only one that wants to try this?” Yang snorted, but her eyes were soft. 

Blake’s heart skipped a beat. “You want to try this?” she asked, voice uncertain.

“I mean, yeah, I want to try some kinkier stuff,” Yang admitted. “But if you’re not comfortable, Blake, I totally get that.”

“No!” she said quickly. “I want to try this.” She swallowed hard, her cheeks burning red. “I want to submit to you.”

Yang’s lilac eyes darkened. “You can’t just say that,” she said. “Fuck, Blake.” Yang shook her head, as if trying to chase her thoughts away. Blake couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on her lips. “We need to talk about this.”

“So we both want this,” she said slowly. Her heart was racing. “What should we talk about?”

“How we’re going to do this. Hard limits. A check in system. Uh, fuck, what we want out of this.” Yang’s face was red. “Have you done this before?” 

“Nope. Have you?”

“No. But I may or may have done a bunch of research.”

“Ah, yes, research. Is that what we call masturbating now?”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Shut up,” she said. 

“Make me,” she said before she could think.

“Fuck, Blake,” Yang breathed. “You can’t just- fuck.” She watched as Yang’s throat bobbed. “We need to seriously discuss this.”

“Okay, okay,” she relented. She cleared her throat. “So I take it you would prefer to top?” she asked. “Because I’m down to switch, but I’d prefer to start off submitting. If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, no, same here. Switching can come later,” Yang agreed. “Because, um, I want to top for the first time.”

“We’re perfect,” Blake said, and Yang smiled weakly at her. Brothers, this was awkward. But this was Yang, and Yang was safe. If she was going to do this with anyone, she wanted it to be Yang, needed it to be Yang. “So, um, hard limits?” she asked. 

“I’m not into blood or other body fluids or anything like that,” Yang said. 

Blake nodded. “Same here,” she said. “And I like the idea of, you know, spanking, and all that, but not serious pain. Nothing permanent, nothing lasting.”

“Totally agree.” Yang’s face was as red as hers felt. “So, um, what do you like? Or what do you want to try?”

She took a deep breath. “Spanking is up there,” she admitted. “Like, really up there.” Yang’s eyes were dark, but she forced herself to continue. “I like the idea of, um, edging. Of not always getting to finish.” Brothers, it was getting hard to speak. “A little humiliation, but that’s something I like we’d need to be careful with.” She cleared her throat. “I like the idea of not being in control.” Blake looked up at Yang and bit her lip. “What about you?”

“No, yeah, that all sounds really good,” Yang said, voice higher than usual. “Like, you kind of hit the nail on the head for me. I like the idea of bondage and being in control. Teasing is definitely up there for me, too. But I also want to lavish you sometimes, if that’s okay. Just, you know, focus on pleasuring you and you not being able to do a damn thing about it. Fuck, I just want to make you happy.”

“And I want to make you happy,” she echoed. “Fuck, okay. Okay.” Her mouth felt dry. “I want to submit. And you want to dominate.” Yang nodded. “So we should try this.”

“We need to start slow,” Yang said. “For both our sakes. Because I don’t want this to be a bad experience for either of us and go too far too fast, and-”

“Yang,” she interrupted. “I agree.” 

Yang’s shoulders sagged as she nodded. “Okay. Okay.” Yang took a deep breath. “So let’s start small. What do you want to start with?” she asked.

“What do you want to start with?” she countered. “You’re the one that has to do it to me. You need to be comfortable.”

“But you’re the one that has to deal with it,” Yang said. 

Blake bit her lip. “Can we start with spanking?” she asked slowly. “Just, you know, maybe as a punishment. For dropping the sugar.” Her heart skipped a beat. 

“You want it to be a punishment?” Yang asked. “Because we don’t have to go there yet, Blake. We can just, you know, do it.”

“I want it to be a punishment,” she said. “Even if it’s not for dropping the sugar, or whatever, just, you know, repercussions for my actions. I like the idea of you being in control. Does that- Does that work for you?”

“No, yeah, that works for me.” Yang nodded. “So I can give you a spanking, and then we have some funky times. I think I’m going to want to take care of you after that.” 

Blake snorted, raising a brow. “Funky times?” she repeated.

“Funky times,” Yang said, satisfied. “But yeah. How does that sound?”

“Good. Really, really good.” She stood up and straddled Yang, wrapping her hands around Yang’s neck. “Can we?”

Yang’s hands settled on her hips as she cocked a brow. “Are you sure?” Yang asked slowly. “I think we need a safeword, or a color system.”

“Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop,” Blake said. “Does that work for you?”

“So what’s your color, baby?” Yang asked, squeezing her hips. 

“Green,” she breathed. “I want this, Yang. I want you.”

Yang picked her up as she stood, and Blake’s legs wrapped around Yang. Blake gasped as Yang started kissing her neck, her eyes closing in pleasure. Her heart was racing as Yang carried her to the bedroom. Yang laid her on the bed, and Blake’s eyes opened to see Yang pulling off her shirt. She was wearing a black bra that stood out against her freckled skin. Blake fumbled for her own shirt and stripped off her top and pants. Yang helped her with her pants with a smile on her face. 

Yang roughly pulled Blake’s panties down and flung them across the room. Yang sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her closer. “Come here,” she said roughly. 

Blake bit her lip, but she obeyed. Yang then positioned her over her lap, and Blake was all too aware of her racing heart. Her hair brushed past her face, and her hands held her up against the floor. “Why am I punishing you?” Yang asked. Her hand was smoothly and steadily rubbing Blake’s back, just dipping down to the tip of her ass. 

“Because-” She bit her lip. “Because I want you to?”

Yang chuckled. “Nope,” Yang said, her fingertips bouncing off her skin. “Because you didn’t tell me, baby. You didn’t tell me what you wanted. What you _needed_. You should have told me, and you didn’t, so you have to be punished for not telling me.”

“You didn’t tell me either!” she said before she could think. 

Yang squeezed her ass sharply. “But here’s the thing, baby,” Yang said softly. “I’m in charge here, and what I say goes. So you’re going to take your punishment, like a good girl. I was going to go easy on you and give you only ten to start, but after that little quip, I think you’re just begging for more. So how does fifteen sound?” Yang’s voice wavered slightly, but she sounded so strong and in control, it made Blake clench. 

“Good. Thank you, Yang.” She added, “I’m green.”

“That’s good,” Yang said, stroking over the curve of her ass. 

_Smack_.

Blake gasped as her toes curled. 

_Smack, smack._

It wasn’t Yang’s full strength, she knew that much. She could feel the hesitation in her strokes, the nerves keeping her from going all out. But the sudden and sharp pain of the spanks were enough to make her grit her teeth. It was better than she had ever thought possible, better than she had dared to fantasize about. The burn just fed the fire inside her, the ache that craved more, more, more. 

_Smack_.

Blake bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her ass was starting to burn, and-

_Smack, smack, smack!_

“Fuck!” she yelped.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked, her hand started to rub the burning flesh. “Color?”

She took a deep breath. “Green,” she said after a moment. “Keep going, Yang. I’m good. I promise.” She reached around Yang’s ankle to gently squeeze in reassurance. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asked, still massaging her ass. “We can stop. You’ve taken your punishment well, Blake. We can end it here. I won’t be upset.”

“I promise you, I’m good.” She took a deep breath and pushed past the pain. “I want this. I want my punishment.” Her throat bobbed, and her pussy clenched tight. “Please, Yang.”

Yang let out a sharp breath. “Brothers, you’re perfect,” she breathed. 

_Smack_.

Blake took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart was racing, and she wanted more, more, more. She wanted Yang to keep going, she wanted Yang to stop, she wanted to cum. She wanted pleasure and pain and everything Yang could give her.

 _Smack_.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby,” Yang praised. “Taking your punishment so well.”

_Smack, smack._

“You were made for me. You were made for this.”

_Smack!_

Blake sucked in a breath and winced. She winced, but she steadied herself through the pain. It hurt, and yet it felt so good. She could feel her wetness starting to drip down her thighs, and her face was bright red. She wanted this so bad, and yet it hurt so good. Yang was doing this to her, for her, and that made her tremble with pleasure. Yang was hers, and she was Yang’s, and they were together. 

_Smack!_

“Two more,” Yang said darkly. Her fingers traced a pattern onto her ass, circling and pressing into the hot flesh. Her hand was cool in comparison to her skin, and Blake nearly whined at the sensation. Yang was touching her, and that was all that mattered.

_Smack!_

“Thank you, Yang,” she managed tightly. “Thank you for doing this, thank you for punishing me, thank you for everything, thank you, fuck, just, thank you, Yang.” She was blabbering, she knew that, but the pain made her brain go quiet and still and submissive. She wanted this, had wanted this for so long, and Yang had given her everything she wanted and more. “Thank you.”

Yang laughed softly. “You don’t need to thank me, baby,” she said. “You have no idea what this is doing to me.” 

_Smack!_

Blake groaned, but Yang’s hands were already there, soothing and massaging her ass. “You did such a good job,” Yang cooed. “How are you feeling, baby?”

“Good,” she managed. “Really, really good.” She pushed herself up so that she was sitting in Yang’s lap. “Funky times now?” she asked, a half grin on her face.

Yang laughed, and she gently moved Blake so her back was against the mattress and Yang was above her. “Funky times now,” Yang agreed. Yang started peppering kisses on her face, her neck, her chest, working her way down to her stomach and inner thighs. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby.”

Blake whimpered, and her toes curled in anticipation. “Fuck,” she breathed. Yang was sucking on the inside of her thigh, hard enough to leave a hickey. Her head tilted back in pleasure, and she nearly screamed as Yang slipped a finger inside her.

“Brothers, you’re so wet,” Yang marveled. “I’ve never seen you this soaked before, baby.” Her finger curled inside her, rubbing her inner walls. Blake sucked in a breath and clenched around Yang. “You wanted this. You must have wanted this so bad.”

“I did,” she said. “I want you, I wanted this.”

“I know, I know,” Yang said. “You have to tell me what you want, baby. Otherwise, I can’t please you. I’m not a mindreader, but I can and will fuck you hard.” Another finger slipped in, pleasantly stretching her entrance. “That’s why I had to punish you. I need you to be honest with me.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Don’t be,” Yang said. “You’re a good girl, baby. But sometimes you just need a little help, that’s all.” Yang’s fingers curled up and massaged. “Color?”

“Green,” she said. 

Yang started pumping her fingers in and out, curling and twisting and bringing Blake closer and closer to the edge. Blake let out a low moan. “I know, I know,” Yang said. She started rubbing her clit, and Blake arched off the mattress. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

The sheer pleasure made her mind go white with ecstasy. Blake’s eyes clenched close as her body shuddered and tensed, and everything exploded around her. Yang didn’t stop, and her movements helped her ride out her orgasm. She let out a sharp breath as every nerve felt alive with pure pleasure and burned with shining light. Blake was on fire, she was burning, she was igniting, and the world around her didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Yang was touching her.

She sleepily opened her eyes as she came down just in time to see Yang licking her fingers. Blake’s stomach curled at the sight, and Yang just smirked. “What? You taste good!” Yang said as she raised a brow. 

Blake tried to sit up, but she just fell back against the mattress. “Your turn,” she rasped, but Yang just shook her head.

“I can finish myself off later,” Yang said. “You look like you’re about to keel over, baby.” Yang crawled up her body to lay down beside her and spooned her. “Right now, I think I speak for both of us when I say we need some aftercare.” Yang pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “How does your ass feel?”

“Hot,” she admitted. “It stings a little.”

“Do you want some lotion?” Yang asked, her breath swirling over her skin.

“No.” She bit her lip. “I want to feel it.”

“See, you say that now, but if you’re hurting tomorrow-”

“I mean it, Yang.” Blake swallowed hard. “I want to feel it. Remember it.”

Another kiss on her neck. “How do you feel?” Yang asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” she said. “Honest. I feel good.” She did. Her body was sore, her ass burning, but she felt like she had just run a marathon. She was coming down from her high, and she was tired. “I don’t think I can bake you cookies today, though.”

“Oh, baby,” Yang began, “you gave me more than enough sugar.”

Blake snorted. “You’re the worst,” she said, pressing her body back into Yang’s. “But that’s okay. I still love you.”

“Oh, really?” Yang kissed her shoulder. “That’s good, because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me more prompts on tumblr at softlighter!


End file.
